


Here it Comes with No Warning

by andieisamazing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Luna takes care of Raven, Making Out, Napping, Raven Reyes-centric, Thoughts of Self-harm, Vaginal Fingering, brief mentions of past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, takes place during 4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisamazing/pseuds/andieisamazing
Summary: It felt like there were a thousand hydrazine bombs going off in her head. Ones that she had created herself out of rocket fuel, gun powder, and tin cans, all exploding one by one as she ran into obstacle after obstacle.“Raven,” a soft voice called, calm and constant and familiar.“What?” She snapped back, desperate for any excuse to blow up and give herself some relief.She wondered if she was the rocket fuel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. If there's any mistakes, then that's on me. 
> 
> For more information on the "thoughts of self-harm" tag, check the end notes and I will give an explanation of what it is. 
> 
> If I missed anything that should be tagged, then please, please, please let me know. 
> 
> The title is from Capsize by Frenship.

It felt like there were a thousand hydrazine bombs going off in her head. Ones that she had created herself out of rocket fuel, gun powder, and tin cans, all exploding one by one as she ran into obstacle after obstacle.

She pressed her thumb to her forehead, trying to force the explosions back for another moment. She just needed to focus.

“Raven,” a soft voice called, calm and constant and familiar.

“What?” She snapped back, desperate for any excuse to blow up and give herself some relief.

She wondered if she was the rocket fuel.

“You need a break.” She could practically feel Luna standing a few feet behind her. It was hard to keep her attention off her. “Go rest.”

“I can’t.” And she couldn’t. She had to figure this out before time ran out. It felt like time was always running out.

“You can,” Luna pointed out. Her voice was gentle, like it always was. Even when Luna was angry, she still sounded like she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Even with words.

Raven wanted to slam her fist into the metal dashboard in front of her, wanted to feel her hand break, the bones crush.

She didn’t.

“I _can’t_ ,” she repeated, hating the way her teeth gritted together like it was Luna she was irritated with.

She barely just managed to keep herself from shuddering in relief when Luna’s hand settled on her shoulder, her thumb sweeping up the side of her neck. “You can,” the other girl echoed.

When Luna wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled, she didn’t fight. She slid off the chair, let her lead her up the stairs. It felt like a matter of minutes before she was standing in front of the couch, Luna setting up a pillow and a blanket. It looked lonely. She was tired of being lonely. Tired of lashing out, like when she’d punched Murphy earlier that day. She wasn’t sure whether he’d deserved it or not anymore.

“Can you –“ She cut herself off, because she didn’t ask for help. Everyone always wanted to help her, especially since her leg was more than useless at this point. Or less, depending on how you looked at it. But she’d grown up on her own. She’d never had anyone to help her, except for Finn. And she didn’t want to be reminded of him anymore. It made her heart feel like it was crushing in on itself.

Luna seemed to understand what she hadn’t said, though. She moved the pillow, then sat at the end of the couch. Raven only hesitated for a second before she laid down, kicking her shoes and socks off, tugging the blanket up over her shoulders. She settled onto her side, resting her cheek onto Luna’s thigh, her nose pressed to her hip. Her eyelids drooped shut as Luna pulled her hair free of its ponytail, then started to comb her fingers through it, nails scraping against her scalp.

It took less than a minute for the explosions in her head to stop. Then she was asleep.

....

Raven woke up in increments. First, she felt warmth under her cheek. Fingers moving absently through strands of her hair. Tassels at the end of the blanket brushing against her bare foot. Cold air hitting any skin that was revealed.

For a moment, she thought she was back on the Ark. Maybe she’d fallen asleep while studying, and Finn was there to take care of her like he always did.

Then she remembered.

“How are you feeling?” She always wondered how Luna could sound so calm, like they weren’t all going to die soon.

“Fine,” she grunted, sitting up even though she wanted to curl into her further. The blanket fell as she sat up, pooling around her waist. Pain shot up her leg when she placed her feet onto the floor, but she ignored it.

Luna, of course, noticed anyway.

“You’re in pain,” she observed, her hand coming to settle on her thigh on her good leg.

“It’s nothing.” Her pain didn’t mean anything. It was more important to go back down those stairs and get things done, preferably before they all died.

“It’s not nothing,” Luna told her calmly, her hand moving away from her thigh so she could rub circles into her upper back, between her shoulder blades. She wanted to lay down and go back to sleep.

Raven leaned forward, her elbows perched upon her knees, her hair falling into her face. Luna kept rubbing her back.

“It’s not that bad,” she corrected herself, quickly realizing that Luna would keep _knowing_ things about her, understanding her in ways that only Finn ever had.

She felt Luna lean closer, strands of her curly hair brushing against her bare arm. “Do you need help?” She asked.

Raven couldn’t answer that. Luna understood anyway.

They kissed. It was easy, like everything with Luna seemed to be lately. Luna’s lips were soft, like the way she kissed. It was so unlike Finn, or Bellamy, or Wick.

This made her insides melt, her head calm, her body go boneless. It scared her, that she suddenly felt so at peace. So, to get back to familiar ground, she bit at Luna’s lower lip, hurried the kiss, tried to make it rougher. Luna wasn’t having it, though. She wouldn’t give back anything but sweetness or serenity.

Eventually, Raven gave up. She sighed against Luna’s lips, slid her tongue against them to soothe and apologize.

It wasn’t long before Raven found herself on her back, Luna hovering over her. She tangled her fingers into Luna’s hair and deepened the kiss. Luna’s hands ran down her sides and over thighs, so gentle that it almost hurt.

When they broke the kiss, her breath had been stolen from her and it was all she could do to lay back and pant.

Luna started humming some song that Raven didn’t know, though it soothed her anyway. She closed her eyes as Luna’s lips pressed to her cheek, still humming. They stayed like that for a while, until Luna spoke. “What do you need?” She asked. Raven had the feeling that she already knew. And she did.

Luna’s fingers worked at the button of her jeans, carefully undoing them. It wasn’t exciting like with Finn, or unattached like with Bellamy, or hurried like with Wick. It was just this calm that she’d been deprived of ever since she was a kid.

She lifted her hips to allow Luna to tug her jeans down to her thighs, until it came to top of the contraption on her leg. She didn’t try to take it off.

Raven rested her hand on Luna’s ribs, letting her thumb settle on the swell of her left breast over her clothes. She wondered what it would be like to put her mouth on it, but she quickly forgot about that once Luna slipped her hand into her panties.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of her thumb pressing against her clit, unrelenting but not overwhelming. She pressed down against it, biting on her lip before she could ask for more.

Luna kissed her just as she pushed a finger into her. Raven moaned into her mouth, her arms wrapping around the woman’s shoulders to drag her down, deepen the kiss. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and Luna sucked on it _hard_. She was vaguely aware that she was trembling at this point.

Her mouth fell open on a gasp as Luna pushed a second finger into her and scissored them. Her hips rocked to follow the movement, grinding down against the hand pushing into her. Luna kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her ear. She was sure that she’d never felt anything this good.

As Luna coaxed a third finger into her, she also rubbed her fingertip up against this spot that made her fall apart. She bucked her hips up, desperate to try to feel that again. Luna seemed to get the message, as she rubbed her finger against it again and again.

Raven latched her mouth onto Luna’s neck to distract herself, kissing and sucking and biting. The only sign she got that it was affecting Luna at all was the way her fingers spasmed for a brief second inside of her.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed like this, with Luna taking her apart and putting her back together and Raven clinging onto her like it was all she could manage to do.

When she finally came, her entire body was trembling. The best part was that her head felt clearer than it had in months, since before she even came to the ground.

Luna kissed her through it. When Raven needed to break the kiss to breathe, the other pressed her lips to her cheek and left them there, humming that song again.

Raven reached down to unfasten Luna’s pants, but a pair of hands caught her wrists, careful not to hurt her.

“Another time, Raven. I don’t need anything from you right now. You need to focus on yourself.” She almost felt rejected, but then Luna kissed her again and helped her pull her jeans back up.

“I’m fine,” she grumbled, mostly out of habit.

“You will be if you take care of yourself,” Luna replied, laying on her side besides her. She rested their foreheads together, something that felt oddly more intimate than what they’d just done. Raven set her hand on Luna’s hip, stroking it with her thumb.

“I have to go,” Raven said after a few minutes. “The world needs my badass skills to save everyone. Again.”

Luna didn’t respond other than to sit up so that Raven had room to leave. She swung her legs off the side of the couch, adjusting her shirt from where it had rucked up.

She had the sudden urge to say thank you, but Luna would probably interpret it as Raven thanking her for sex and not in the way she actually meant it.

Then again, Luna seemed to keep understanding her even when she tried to mislead her.

“Thanks.” Raven tied her hair back into its usual ponytail while she waited for a response, which took a worrying amount of time. She opened her mouth to try to explain, but Luna cut her off before she could say anything.

“You’re welcome, Raven.” Luna didn’t sound mad. And she certainly didn’t seem mad when she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Raven’s cheek. “I’m here when you need me.”

Raven just wanted to bolt out of there. All of her relationships seemed to crash and burn; she didn’t want that to happen with Luna. It seemed important to say something, though. “Same goes here,” she settled on. “If you need me.”

She hated that she couldn’t give her more. Luna was keeping her from falling apart, and here she was, just throwing the offer back at her.

“I’ll see you around,” she added, shoving herself off the couch so she could walk towards the door. She hesitated, though, before she even took two steps away. She turned back around to Luna and leaned down, pecking her lips. “Maybe once everything is over, this can be…something.” That was the most she could offer right now.

Luna smiled though. It had to be the first time Raven had ever seen her do so, and it was _beautiful_. She wanted to see that all the time. “Maybe,” Luna agreed.

“Cool,” Raven replied, turning to leave and head to the door. She paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder to get a look at Luna. The best she could come up with to say was a lame, “bye.” She headed out of the room, leaving for downstairs so that she could get back to work.

And when she sat down to try to figure out how to save everyone, her head was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven briefly considers hitting a metal dashboard to break her hand, out of frustration, but doesn't act on it.


End file.
